Sonya
| Courage Cost=25 | Clip Size=12 (6x2 bursts) | Firing Period=1.6s | Reloading Period=0.7s | Melee Damage=6/12 (crit) | Price=12,500 coins | Bus Level=11 }}Sonya is a Navy SEAL armed with a TEC-DC9 and dressed in a light gray tank top, blue gloves, urban camo pants, and a black baseball cap. Some of her hair is kept in a braided ponytail. She is a shooter, meaning she shoots a weapon with a high rate of fire that excels at crowd control and dealing a lot of damage in quick bursts. Sonya fires her gun in six-round bursts up to two times before performing a fast reload. Sonya is a great unit as she has relatively strong base stats and a powerful weapon that fires fast and reloads faster, granting her insanely high DPS. She is also capable of standing her ground in close quarters despite lacking any resistances. In melee range, she throws a fast triple punch combo and unleashes a jump spin hook kick, her deadly signature move, for her critical attack. This move also causes knockback, creating space between her and enemies and giving her enough distance to potentially shoot them down before they recover. This makes Sonya a great choice for missions where Insectoid can be encountered as her knockback can keep it away after pouncing. Even though Sonya is quick on her feet and has very fast attacks, she has a long preparation time and is vulnerable to being overwhelmed by her own. She is best paired up with tanky or fast melee units for her to support as they can keep fast and/or dangerous enemies from reaching her too quickly and take the main fight with them. Having other ranged units is also highly beneficial as Sonya shouldn't be the only ranged unit brought along for a mission due to her long preparation time, especially towards the later stages of the game. In League, Sonya is a great pick due to her modest courage cost, high health, high rate of fire, and all-around versatility. As her speed and power demonstrates, she is excellent for aggressive team compositions and laying the pressure on bullet-resistant enemy units, even more so if she is well protected by her own bullet-resistant allies to shield her while she does so. However, since Sonya lacks bullet resistance, she’s vulnerable against enemy ranged units. While her above-average health and fast damage output can usually help her fight off non-resistant enemy ranged units, bullet-resistant ones can easily outlive and kill her. Both Sniper and Charlotte can easily pick her off from a distance before she can retaliate. Pros * Moderate courage cost. * High base health. * Fast. * High rate of fire. * Knocks the enemy back on critical hits. Cons * Long preparation time. * Weak against bullet-resistant units. * Turns into Witch upon death. Trivia * Sonya is one of two members of the Navy, the other being Marine. * Sonya, from her general design to her name, is a reference to Sonya Blade from the Mortal Kombat fighting game franchise. * The TEC-DC9 pistol, the gun that Sonya appears to be using, functions as an automatic firearm, unlike real-world TEC-DC9 pistols, which are currently manufactured to only be semi-automatic. ** It's possible that Sonya could simply be rapid firing by pulling the trigger on the gun very quickly in order to achieve a fast fire rate or she has modified it to function like an automatic weapon. * When Sonya executes her melee attacks, her gun will suddenly be attached to her by a sling which can only be seen very briefly. Category:Units Category:Shooter Category:Common